Queen's Xmess
by srkaddict
Summary: Christmas is just around the corner and Chloe still had tons of stuff to do. It's not easy for Chloe to prepare a beautiful Christmas, because like every year something goes wrong. A child never comes singly.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Queen's X-mess  
**Chapter:** 1/?  
**Author:** srkaddict  
**Fandom:** Smallville  
**Pairings:** Chlollie/Clois  
**Mentioned:** Bart (Impulse), Victor, AC, Jonathan Jr. & Laura  
**Beta:** Thanks to Modscho & Miss_Morrygan  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville/DC or the characters  
**Summary:** Christmas is just around the corner and Chloe still had tons of stuff to do. It's not easy for Chloe to prepare a beautiful Christmas, because like every year something goes wrong. A child never comes singly.  
**Genre:** Humor, General, Family

**Day 1**  
(2 days before Christmas Eve)

Only three days until Christmas and Chloe still had tons of stuff to do. No matter how much she tried to get her boys to help they always pulled the disappearing act on her and simply vanished.

"Bart, I need your help." Chloe said.  
"Licious', I…" Bart said.  
"Don't Bart. NO! You won't…" Bart had been gone with a swoosh of air, before she even got the chance to finish her sentence. There she was, standing alone and staring into an empty room… again. "Damn Bart," she sighed.  
"Okay that's only been the first one." Chloe murmured, when she saw Victor and decided to use her chance. She saw Victor sitting in front of his computer and using her mega watt smile she began walking over to him. "Vic, hey. I do need some more things for Christmas. Maybe you could…" Chloe began to speak, but Victor almost immediately shook his head.  
"I'm sorry Chloe. I can't help. I still have to get some things myself."  
"Victor, please" Chloe begged.  
"Really, as much as I'd love to, I can't." Victor said and walked away from her, too. Chloe cursed, and then she saw AC playing a video game. Kneeling beside him she laid a hand on his knee.  
"AC!" Chloe smiled.  
"Err, Chloe." he smirked at her.  
But all of sudden he slapped his head and jumped up. "I have forgotten that I still have to do something important." With that he left her being on her own.

Chloe was furious with all of them, because no one wanted to help her. There was only one person left, but she already knew, he would also find a way to talk himself out of this. Chloe was on the way to her husband, when she heard something shatter. Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed. She knew immediately, Oliver and Laura were up to something. She was wondering what they had broken this time.  
_'Go figure, Oliver has broken something. Almost every week, he breaks something. Trouble became his middle name. Unbelievable!'_ she thought.

"Daddy! What have you done?" Laura asked and held her hand before her mouth, while she looked at Oliver.

"Shit!" Oliver murmured looking at the mess he had just created.  
"Dammit!" Oliver cursed, completely forgetting his daughter, who was still standing right beside him.  
"If Mommy sees this mess, we are going to get so much trouble." Oliver said to his daughter.  
"Oh No, Daddy, I won't. You - You know you will get a punishment!" His daughter giggled.  
"What? Why? Why me? It never matters who breaks something. It's always me who gets the punishments at the end." Oliver was sulking.

"I have to clean up, so that Mommy won't see it, because if Mommy won't see it, Daddy won't get a punishment at all." Oliver said. He hoped he was right, but he actually knew his wife better than that.  
"Daddy, it was Mommy's favorite vase."  
"We will buy her a new one." Oliver said, while he picked up the broken pieces.  
"But Daddy..." Laura chewed her bottom lip, looking up at him.  
"Hem?" Oliver said, when his daughter giggled.  
"You have given Mommy the vase, when I was still in her belly." Laura said.  
"I know. I know." Oliver sighed. 'And that's the problem.' He thought.  
"It only gives 3 originals of it." Oliver murmured. He was such an idiot. How could this happen? He was hoping his wife would let him survive.  
"She's so going to kill me." He whispered and Laura giggled again.  
"Daddy?" She asked. Oliver looked quizzically at his daughter and tousled her hair.  
"Daddy, stop." Laura said serious making Oliver frown.  
"I don't like this."  
"So? You do not like it, huh?" He wanted to catch his daughter, but she was quicker. She laughed and run away.  
"Daddy, catch me if you can." Laura said.  
"Catch me if you can. Catch me if you can." Laura was singing.  
"Okay young lady." Oliver laughed. He started running after her and saw her falling onto her bottom. Laura had been running into Chloe who was standing in the door frame.  
"Ouch!" She cried.  
"Laura-Ann!" Chloe said with serious voice, both hands on her hips.  
"What have I told you about running in the house, young Lady?" Chloe asked.  
"Not to do that and to always be careful." Laura whispered.  
"That's right." Chloe answered, while she was kneeling in front of her daughter.  
"What nonsense did Daddy do this time?" Chloe wanted to know.  
"Daddy and I played a little and then, then…" Laura said and Chloe had to smile.  
_'I knew it!'_ She thought. _‚It's always the same.'_

Chloe still remembered Oliver's reaction when she told him, she's pregnant. She could still see him pampering her for 9 months up to the day of the birth and she knew that Laura means the world to him. She knew that her daughter was protecting her dearly beloved Daddy and therefore didn't tell her the complete truth. Chloe sighed. She couldn't be angry with her little daughter and Oliver, she just couldn't. He only had to use his puppy eyes on her and she was done.

"I love you." Chloe said and gave her little daughter a big hug.  
"I love you too Mommy." Laura said and Chloe let go of her daughter to look at her.  
"Where's your Daddy?" Chloe asked when her daughter started to giggle. Laura knew her Daddy was in big trouble now. He would get a punishment from her mother as usual. Laura turned round to show her mother, where Oliver was, when he already hurried to his little angel. He took her on his arm and hugged her.  
"Ouch Daddy." She said, because he embraced her a little too much.  
"I'm sorry." He said, loosened his embrace and cocking his head back to look at her.  
"You okay?" He asked and nudged her nose.  
"Daddyyy." Laura whined and rolled her eyes.  
"I'm not a baby anymore, you know." Laura giggled. She laid her arms around his neck, hugged her Daddy as much as she could and gave him a big kiss. Chloe got tears in her eyes, while she looked at her two darlings. How they were embracing each other, how they were speaking with each other and how they did an Eskimo kiss. Chloe wiped away her tears, taking a deep breath.  
"Oliver." Chloe said with her hands once more on her hips, trying to be angry and failing miserably.  
"Do you have something to say?" She asked. Oliver put his little daughter back on the floor and turned to his wife.  
"Honey…" He began.  
"Don't you dare "honey" me, Oliver! What did you break this time? C'mon spill it!" Chloe demanded. Oliver saw to the ground, while he rubbed the back of his head, like a sheepish little boy.

_'How do you explain your wife that it was her favorite vase? Plus, that there have been only 3 originals?'_ He silently asked himself.

"Oliver!" She warned.  
"We've played around a little and then it happened." Oliver shrugged innocently.  
"And then what exactly happened?" Chloe asked and saw from the corners of her eyes, how her daughter put her hand over her mouth giggling.  
"Laura…" Oliver started to explain, but Chloe held up her hand, quietening him instantly.

"Don't you dare come with that, Oliver." Chloe shot back poking a finger into his chest for emphasis.  
"You can't honestly want to blame your daughter for your own mistakes." Chloe said.  
"Chloe…" Oliver tried again.  
"You meany. Sometimes I really have to ask myself, who's the kid in this family. You're such a bad boy, Oliver." Chloe said.  
"You bring others to do something and then you're trying to blame them for it."  
"Honey" Oliver interfered once more, but backed away gradually.  
"Don't interrupt me, when I'm talking to you." Chloe fumed. Oliver couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. He loved it, when his wife acted as if she was furious.  
_'If she would know.'_ He thought.  
"Harr. My wife is gonna be a wildcat." Oliver whispered with a somewhat hoarse voice, leaving Chloe momentarily stunned.  
"You know, I love wildcats." He breathed into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

He started kissing her earlobe, following the line down to her neck. "You're sexy as hell when you get all furious." he murmured.  
Chloe bit her lower lip to suppress a loud moan. Chloe may have hidden the groan, but not the quiet sigh that only Oliver and she could hear.  
They heard a loud giggle. Chloe cleared her throat, turned around and walked away.  
"Easy here, Cowboy." Chloe smirked, seeing Oliver staring at her. "Don't think you're out of the woods just yet."

_'Oh no. NO! Don't give me the punishment, Chloe. Please, do me the favor.'_ He begged inwardly.  
"You know that this vase happened to be my favorite, right? So I think a little punishment will teach you to be more careful." She informed him and pressed the shopping list into his hand. Oliver couldn't believe that this was really happening.  
"Here you go, Cowboy." Chloe winked at him.  
"You will bring me everything from this list." Chloe demanded while she pointed on the piece of paper.  
"And if I say all, I mean all." She continued. Oliver couldn't help but being a bit shocked. The list appeared endless.  
"Please tell me, you're kidding, Chloe."  
_'What the…who is eating this much? And whom or what was all the other stuff for?'_ He asked himself.  
"Nope. I'm not kidding. You know we have a big family, where four of them are always hungry." Chloe said.  
"Seriously?" Oliver asked and stared at this huge list again.  
"All alone?" He sighed and Laura started to giggle, while Chloe shrugged.  
"Why is this list so much longer, than the list from last year's Christmas anyway?" Oliver wondered. Chloe was only shrugging.  
"If you don't want to do this alone you could ask the other boys for help." She suggested.  
"Maybe you're luckier than I've been with them. Being the big boss and all might actually help - or not."  
Chloe kissed her finger and laid it on Oliver's lips.  
"Have fun, honey." She smiled sweetly and winked her seemingly dumbfounded husband over her shoulder.  
"So, that's Daddy' s punishment, a very mean one." He groaned towards Laura, who giggled once again.  
"Don't worry, Daddy. I'm gonna help you." She smiled and jumped into his arms.  
"You'll need some warmer clothes, okay?" Oliver said and nudged his daughter's nose.  
"Okay Daddy." Laura happily agreed and ran to her room. Laura meant everything to him. She was as beautiful as his wife was. Oliver smiled and shook his head, when he as well changed his clothes.

Chloe was happy. Blaming her husband was kind of fun. They've been together for five blissful years now. They had a sweet little daughter of four. Life couldn't be possibly better. It all started with some fun. A friends with benefits thing, casual sex, nothing serious. Neither of them had planned to actually fall in love. They even had made an agreement, to never cross that line. But thing had changed, even if it took them a while to admit it to each other. They decided to keep their relationship a secret and managed to until that day when Bart and AC stormed in unexpected. Just to remember their faces made Chloe laugh. Shaking her head in amusement she started to prepare dinner. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello!" Chloe stated, pressing the phone between her shoulder and chin to take a bowl from the kitchen cupboard.  
"Chlo'." she heard Lois' helpless voice.  
"Hey cuz" Chloe giggled. She already knew why Lois was phoning.  
"Could you come over, please?" Lois asked pleadingly, then shouted "Jonathan, no. Don't…" But it was already too late.  
Chloe smiled. "What did my sweet nephew do this time?"  
"Sweet? Did you just say sweet?" Lois asked a little hysterically.  
"God, if only I had known this before," Lois sighed.  
"What do you mean?"  
Lois sighed once again. "I couldn't have possibly known that my child would get his father's powers, could I?"  
"Lois. You always knew it was most likely going to happen." Chloe answered amused.

"Of course Chlo', but I had hoped his powers would appear much later. You know, when he's older and not this early - he's only two." Lois said, sounding a bit defeated.  
When Chloe remained silent she continued. "Chlo', he's still a baby."  
She started sobbing, when once more a loud noise was to hear.  
"Jonathan!" Lois shrieked running towards the kitchen, where the sound came from.  
Chloe smiled slightly. She knew she shouldn't be amused, but she just couldn't help it, Jonathan was such a Cutie.  
"What happened?"  
"He has gotten too much of Clark's genes." Lois murmured.  
She put the baking tray back on the kitchen counter. "Jonathan touched the hot baking tray with cookies and it fell on the floor."  
Chloe had to fight the laughter that was treating to escape.

"Jonathan. I have told you not to touch hot things, haven't I?" Lois nearly grumbled.  
In return she got a confused and questioning look from her son that reminded her so much of Clark.  
"Yeah baby. A baking tray is hot." Lois tried to explain, but little Jonathan shook his head. Lois got tears in her eyes.  
"Mommy? Don't cry." Jonathan wiped away her tears with his little hands, when he embraced his mother.  
Lois choked back a sob.  
"Will I ever get used to it, Chlo'?" she asked.  
Chloe knew what Lois meant. "Yeah one day, you'll get used to it." Chloe promised.  
"I hope you're right." Lois sighed when she saw the whole mess in their kitchen.  
"What the hell…" Lois cursed.  
"When did you do all this?" Lois asked shocked.  
Chloe, who had followed the little display was already putting her shoes on, ready to drive to the Kent farm and help Lois with whatever Jonathan had done. "Give me 30 minutes and try to calm down, Lois." she pleaded.

"Honey, I have to go." She said and Oliver looked confused.  
"Lois." She said, knowing that it would be enough of an explanation.  
"Take care of you and be careful." Oliver kissed his wife goodbye, once again grateful for a child without any powers.  
"I will." She said and kissed her husband back.

"Laura, Mommy has to go to Aunt Lois. She's in some trouble." Chloe explained.  
"Jonny!" Laura seriously said, when Oliver and Chloe were laughing and nodding their heads. "Yeah Jonny."  
"Okay Mommy." She said. Laura hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Take care of your Daddy. I love you." Laura nodded with a serious expression.

As soon as he heard his wife leaving the house he turned to Laura. "Come on, sweetie. We have something to do." He smiled at his daughter. Oliver couldn't help himself and ran his hand over Laura's head.  
"Oh Daddy my cap." She chided. Oliver had to laugh immediately, watching his daughter putting on her cap properly again.  
"Let's get into the car."  
"Hooray!" Laura cheered and clapped her hands. Oliver smiled and drove off.

While Chloe was on her way over to the Kent-Farm, Lois had to fight with her son. Clark, who still worked, as per usual, knew about the big chaos at home. He would hear their voices everywhere. Clark had to grin. He wouldn't go home anytime soon. He liked it, to watch Lois and his son from a distance. Thank god, Jonathan's powers weren't fully yet. Up to now, he only had strength and was immune to the heat and cold. Furthermore, he couldn't feel any pain. Clark knew it was kind of mean to be amused of how his little son kept his Mommy in check and often enough robbed her of her last nerves. However, Clark couldn't help himself, it was too funny. It's too sad, that his son wouldn't ever get to know his grandpa. Clark's father had been taken away from him too early. How much he wished his father would still be with them and could be a part of his grandson's life.

Some years had passed since Jonathan had died, but Clark still missed him a lot. He especially missed him during days like this. Clark visited the grave of his father often, would be sitting there for hours. He told his father all about his son Jonathan Jr. And of course about his wife Lois. Clark knew his father had always wished that Chloe and he'd get together, but was sure that Jonathan would approve his relationship with Lois just as much. Lois was the love of his life and Jonathan never wanted anything but his happiness. Deep in thought Clark watched his little family from afar when he heard a car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Queen's X-mess  
**Chapter:** 2/?  
**Beta:** my best friend Ginger.  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville/DC or the characters  
**Genre:** Humor, General, Family  
_

_Clark visited the grave of his father often __and would be sitting there for hours. He told his father all about his son Jonathan Jr. and of course about his wife Lois. Clark knew his father had always wished that Chloe and he'd get together, but was sure that Jonathan would approve his relationship with Lois just as much. Lois was the love of his life and Jonathan never wanted anything but his happiness. Deep in thought Clark watched his little family from afar when he heard a car._  
_

**Chapter 2:**  
„Chloe!" Clark laughed.

He shook his head and hoped that she doesn't note him. Chloe was on the way to the house when she heard a vague bang. She heard Lois and ran into the house immediately.

„Jonathan, NO! Not the cookie dough," shouted Lois with the nerves, are completely at the end, when the bowl was falling on the floor and Jonathan starts to cry.

„Angry?" Jonathan sadly asked.

His eyes were brimming with tears, when Chloe went to Jonathan, took him in her arms and comforted him.

„Hey Jonny!" Chloe said with a smile, while she stroked over his back.

Jonathan hugged his Aunt immediately.

„Aunty Chlo'!" Jonathan sobbed.

Chloe took a look to Lois and rubbed her arm.

„Chlo' thank god, you're here now." She sighed and hugged her cousin.

„Lois!" Chloe laughed and hugged her Cousin too.

„Look at this chaos Chloe." Louis exhausted said, pointing to the chaos in the kitchen.

„Has a storm raged here?" Chloe asked laughing while Lois snorted.

„Lois, it was a joke." She said and hugged her cousin once more.

„Chlo', I'm completely at the end." Lois said and dropped herself into a chair and got up immediately again.

Chloe had seen long time ago that even the chairs were concerned by the chaos. Chloe no longer could hold back her laughter.

„Very funny!" Lois rumbled.

She tried to clean her trousers, but it was too late. She sighed and sat down again.

„If the second child also becomes in such a way I swear you…" Lois seriously said when Chloe interrupted her.

„Wait a second." Chloe held up a hand and shook her head unbelievingly.

„What did you say?" She asked and winked.

„Yeah, Clark has done it a second time." Lois said and sighed.

„What? You mean…?" Chloe asked.

„Pregnant?" She said, while she looked lovingly at her son.

„Congratulations Chloe. You will become an Aunt for the second time." Lois said.

Chloe couldn't hold back her joy and gave Lois a big hug, when Lois looked at her and raised her eyebrows.

„Lo', that's so great. I'm so happy for you both." Chloe said happily.

„Chlo'…" answered Lois seriously.

„How should I handle a second mini Clark? I'm not able to handle one mini Clark. And you know what?" Lois asked nervously.

„That's not all. Think about it Chlo'. One mini Clark and a big Clark, that would make two Clark's and if the second child is there, then I get three Clark's, where two of them are mini Clark's." Lois spoke without taking a breath at all.

„And not to forget, the first mini Clark has already gotten the powers of the biggie Clark. You know, I know, we all know that the second mini Clark will also get his powers. Now tell me Chlo', how the hell should I handle all this? It's ridiculous." Finally, Lois took a breath.

Chloe only could stare at her Cousin. She was able to understand her Cousin. She would have three Clark's then and it was right that one mini Clark wasn't easy. And not to forget that there was a biggie Clark who wasn't easy too.

„Lois, don't say so. You're right, if you say that. It's really not easy to handle a mini Clark and beside that the biggie himself, but you will see, it will not get this bad. Don't come down Lois." Chloe smiled.

„I know you Lois. You are a strong woman, you will manage it. Believe me, Lo'. You are not alone. You have Clark, you have me and you have Ollie and all the other guys. And don't forget, you have such a cute son. He's so wonderful." Chloe smiled, while she looked at Jonathan.

Lois looked lovingly at her son and smiled.

„Yeah he is." She smiled.

„He has Clark's powers and too much of his genes" Chloe agreed, "but he has the temper of his Mother." Chloe laughed.

Jonathan briefly looked to his Mother and smiled the 1,000 watts Clark smile, while Lois got tears in her eyes.

„Aw Lois," Chloe said and took her Cousin once more in her arms, while Lois sobbed and blubbered out: „I'm sorry."

„It's okay. These are the hormones." Chloe said and patted Lois hand.

„Hormones? How I hate that."

„I know." Chloe laughed.

„I swear Chlo'." Lois said, while she raised her finger.

„If I'm such a steamroller again as I was with Jonathan, I will put Clark personally to the green kryptonite."

All the tears were forgotten and so the annoyance. Both women were laughing. Both knew that Lois hadn't meant it seriously.

„Mom." Jonathan went to his Mother and opened his arms.

Lois reached down and picked Jonathan up.

„Hey Jonny." Chloe smiled at her nephew and stroked his hair.

„You're tired…" she said smiling.

„Okay sweetie. Let's get going to put you into your bed." Lois said smiling, while Jonathan yawned already.

Lois kissed her little son on the head and got up to put him into his bed.

„Don't move Chlo'. I only want to bring this little baddie into his bed." Lois smiled and looked at her son who had fallen asleep and gave him another kiss.

Chloe nodded and got up, to clean up the mess in the kitchen. She shook smiling her head and began to clean up.

„I'm so glad that my daughter hasn't any forces." Chloe shook her head and laughed.

„It's quite difficult enough, because she has gotten all genes of my husband. She has gotten more genes of him than of me." Chloe grumbled.

She was on the way to the garbage can when Clark comes in.

„I have heard that." Clark said behind her.

Chloe frightened and dropped everything that she has just cleaned up.

„Clark!" Chloe shouted and looked at him.

„Now look at this. Look what you just have done." Chloe grumbled and pointed at the floor, where she had dropped everything again, just because of him.

It was always the same. He never said a word when he comes in.

„This was not my fault." Clark defended himself and shook his head.

He couldn't believe that she was picking on him.

„Oh really?" Chloe seriously said and stepped up to him.

She crossed her arms and looked at him.

„Thus it is Chloe." Clark said, while he leaned against the door frame and looked at her.

„You hold it in your hands and dropped it. Not me." Clark seriously said.

„This is so typically for you Clark. So typically." Chloe scolded while she cleaned up again.

Clark couldn't help himself and laughed, because Chloe was so furious.

„You are never to blame for anything. Is it not thus?" She asked and went to the garbage can.

„You're like Oliver. When will both of you reach adulthood?" Chloe asked him and turned to Clark, who was shrugging and smiling from ear to ear.

Chloe sat down on a chair at the bar and looked at him. Clark got nervous when he saw that Chloe looked changed.

„I swear Clark, if my second child becomes also so bad..." Chloe said, while Clark's eyes widened. He winced when she raised her hand into the air.

„Ouch!" Clark said.

Lois came down from above and went to Clark to hold him a lecture.

„Oh, you have finally found your way back home?" Lois said with crossed arms waiting for an answer.

„Lois…" Clark put on to speak as Lois held up her hand, which brought him immediately to be quiet.

„I don't want to hear it, Clark." Lois said and stepped up to Clark.

He frowned and asked himself what was going on, because both women were furious without any reason. He was sure that something was fishy.

„How long did you stand outdoors in front of the house and watched Jonathan and me from a distance?" Lois asked now emphatically and looked at Clark seriously.

"Humph? I'm waiting, Clark." Lois said and Clark was lost for words.

He didn't know what to say.

„I see." Lois said and stepped a little bit closer to him.

„Have you possibly thought I don't figure it out? Seriously Clark, I am not that stupid." Lois said.

Clark couldn't believe his ears. Did Lois really say she knew it for a long time? He doesn't get it. He was so sure she wouldn't figure it out. He was so careful.

'_Whom was he fooling? He couldn't hide anything before Lois. She reads him like an open book.'_

„I know you, Mister!" Lois said and poked her finger on his chest.

Lois didn't know exactly why she poked her husband on his chest. Clark looked confused at her and frowned.

„How much did you hear?" Lois asked and Clark looked at her questioningly.

'_She is picking on me again.'_ Clark thought.

'_What have I done?'_ Clark asked himself internally.

„How much, Clark?" Lois asked once more, while she poked her finger on his chest repeatedly. Although he felt nothing of it, it calmed her.

„Let me say so. Have you eavesdropped on Chloe and me?" Lois asked one last time.

Clark frowned and didn't know where all this would lead to.

„NO, Lois." Clark said shocked.

'_Here we go again.'_ He thought.

Lois believed not a single word of what her husband was saying.

„And I should believe into a man, who has his ears anywhere and makes no differences on which conversations he eavesdrops, as long as he hears as much as possible?" Clark opened his mouth in order to say something, but never got a chance.

His wife didn't stop talking.

„I warn you, Clark." Lois seriously said.

She didn't want to be interrupted of her husband till she has finished her lecture.

„If you have eavesdropped on Chloe and me, you will sleep outdoors. Understood? Good Night Clarky." Lois said a little harsh and left a nonplussed Clark, who was standing behind her.

Lois approached Chloe to finish their conversation, what they were having minutes ago. After Lois brought Jonathan into bed she hadn't thought to meet her husband.

After she had seen him, she couldn't resist and had to go to him. She loved his look when he saw she was stepping up to him.

She was feeling better now, after holding him a lecture. Lois smiled brightly when she turned to Clark.

„Lois, I haven't eavesdropped on you both, really." Clark said honestly.

„Good." Lois said and turned to Chloe.

She sat down beside her and started chatting, while Clark went to both gossiping women.

He gave his wife a kiss and his best friend a kiss on her head. He wished goodnight and left them to look after his son.

„Come on, Chlo', tell me." Lois said and poked her in the side.

Chloe frowned and looked confused.

'_Could it be that Lois was eavesdropping on Clark and her? Lois is no better than her husband is, if it is about eavesdropping. She would even say that her Cousin was worse than Clark was.'_

Chloe got her answer.

„Second child? Bad? You will…?" Lois asked laughing.

Chloe was blushing and couldn't look at her Cousin right now. Chloe didn't have to because Lois went on to speak.

„Clark's face was priceless." Lois laughed.

She would not forget that moment. It's a pity that she hadn't a camera to take a picture of it.

„How I would have loved to see Oliver's face too." Lois laughed like Chloe.

Chloe loved Clark's funny face. It really was priceless. She knew he would look like that. Chloe could imagine Oliver's face. How she would have loved to see his face too. She will see.

No one knows until now, that she is pregnant again. She has quite an idea, how she would tell it to all, that she is pregnant again.

Chloe knew she didn't have to tell Lois, because she already knows.

Chloe was glad, so she hadn't had to think about how she would let her know that she become an Aunt for the second time.

„Wait a second…" Lois said seriously, when it occurred to her.

Sure, her Cousin was pregnant too. She had to know it. She was already asking herself, when Oliver and Chloe will expect their second child.

Lois always knew that Oliver and Chloe were made for each other. Oliver and Chloe were already falling in love with each other before they had noticed it.

Lois had known it, when she had seen both together. They could fool themselves, but not Lois. Now they were married and had a sweet little daughter, who was Oliver alike.

Actually, the girls come more after their father and boys more after their mother. It was no wonder that Laura was just like her father. You look at her and you see Oliver.

'_Here it is. This is my problem. My own son comes more after his father than after me.'_

Lois thought.

'_Something is not right at this saying that boys comes more after his mother.'_

Lois couldn't help herself, but she hoped that their second child would come after her.

„Aw, you are pregnant too…" Lois said with a big smile on her face and took her Cousin in her arms.

„Congratulations Chlo'. Does Oliver know about his luck of getting a father once again?" Lois asked smiling, while Chloe shook her head.

„Nobody knows." Chloe honestly said and laid a hand on her belly.

Why should she tell them? In two days there will be Christmas Eve and then she will tell it. She almost got all presents, only a few she still had to buy.

„You're the first." Chloe smiled.

„Lois…" Chloe said and looked at Lois seriously.

„I would like to ask you, not to tell one single word of it. Neither to Clark, nor to anyone else." Lois looked at her Cousin questioningly as she saw a bright sparkle in her eyes.

Her Cousin had something in her mind she knew about. Lois couldn't wait to hear what Chloe had planned.

Something inside told her, she knows what Chloe had planned for Oliver. Lois got more curious as she already was.

If she was right, she will to have a camera. She couldn't miss more priceless looks on someone's faces.

„You already planned something." Lois smiled and Chloe started giggling.

„You're a beast." Lois laughed.

„You know that?" Lois asked winking.

Lois loved her Cousin. Chloe and Lois might be different in most ways, but not in all things.

„Do you remember how he reacted, when he had found out that he becomes a father for the very first time?" asked Chloe with twitching eyebrows.

„How Oliver acted when he had to change diaper?" Chloe and Lois were both laughing.

Both knew too well, how difficult for Oliver it was. He often called for Chloe to help him out, but Chloe not always helped him. She often stood besides Oliver and watched him.

„How should I ever forget this?" Lois couldn't hold back her laughter.

„When will you tell him? I have to be present." Lois giggled.

„On Christmas eve." Chloe giggled.

„That's it." Lois said and snapped with her fingers.

Chloe looked a little confused.

„There could be no better time to tell Clark that he becomes a father too." Lois laughed and clapped her hands happily.

„This will be great fun." Both said at the same time.

Chloe watched at the clock and was shocked. She held a hand before her mouth, when she saw how late it was already.

„Oh my god." Chloe said shocked.

Lois looked at the clock and was shocked too.

„I have to go." She stood up and said goodbye as she was on her way back home already.

Oliver and Laura were still shopping to get the last things of the list. Oliver couldn't believe his wife has sent him to go shopping. He thought he wouldn't get a punishment.

He shook his head. It was always him, who got punishments.

„Hey my little Angel." Oliver said to his daughter.

She was all the time at his hand and had much fun while they were shopping. Oliver loved his daughter very much and he would do everything for her. Well, he already did. She only had to say one word.

Oliver thought about how it would be, if he has a son. Would it be like this with his daughter? He didn't know, but maybe some day he would.

Oliver would love to have a second child with his wife. Chloe and his little daughter meant the world for him. He never thought that he would have a family.

He was one of the happiest men on earth and he was very grateful for his family. He couldn't live without them. If he thinks, he would lose his family, he would be going insane. His biggest fear was to lose his family.

„We must visit one more shop, then we can go home." Oliver smiled, when his daughter shook her head.

„No, Daddy." Oliver frowned.

„Mommy's present." His daughter said smiling.

„Mommy's present?" Oliver asked uncertainly, while Laura nodded with a smile.

„Sweetie, we already have a present for Mommy." Oliver said when Laura shook her head once more.

„Laura?" Oliver asked his daughter, when Laura shook her head once again.

„Laura!"

„My present for Mommy," Laura said smiling as Oliver looked at his daughter questioningly.

„Yours?" Oliver unexpectedly asked and Laura nodded.

„Please, Daddy." Laura begged and twisted him around her little finger immediately.

„Okay, let's go." Oliver smiled lovingly at his daughter.

„Do you know what you would like to give to her?" Oliver asked his daughter, who smiled at him brightly and nodded.

„Yes Daddy. Come on." Laura enthusiastically said and pulled her Daddy behind. Oliver had to laugh about his daughter.

„Here?" Oliver asked uncertainly when his daughter nodded once more.

"You sure…?" Oliver paused, when his daughter looked at him with her puppy eyes.

„Okay." Oliver sighed, gave way and went into the store with his daughter.

The whole personal were standing now, to greet Oliver. All were asking him, what he was looking for. Oliver laughed and shook his head, while he pointed at his daughter.

„Nothing," he said smiling.

„My daughter wants to buy something for her Mother." Laura knew what she wanted to buy for her Mommy.

„Look, Daddy." Laura said enthusiastically, absolutely certainly and pointed at a wonderful silver bracelet.

Oliver looked quizzically at his daughter who was smiling at him.

'_There's something fishy going on here' _he thought.

Oliver asked the salesclerk to wrap the bracelet, while his daughter jumped happily. Oliver had to smile as he thanked and both said goodbye. Oliver and Laura went to the last shop to get the last things of the list, as both were already in the car on their way back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Queen's X-mess  
**Chapter:** 3/?  
**Beta:** my best friend Ginger.  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville/DC or the characters  
**Genre:** Humor, General, Family  
**A/N:**It's the last chapter I have. That's the ending of Day 1. ;) I wish you all a Happy new Year. xD

* * *

_**Last chapter:**_  
_"Look, Daddy." Laura said enthusiastically, absolutely certainly and pointed at a wonderful silver bracelet._

_Oliver looked quizzically at his daughter who was smiling at him._

_'There's something fishy going on here' he thought. _

_Oliver asked the salesclerk to wrap the bracelet, while his daughter jumped happily. Oliver had to smile as he thanked and both said goodbye. Oliver and Laura went to the last shop to get the last things of the list, as both were already in the car on their way back home._

* * *

**Chapter 3:**  
Oliver looked at his daughter, who had fallen asleep. Carefully Oliver drove his car on the yard, put his daughter in his arms and brought her to bed. After Oliver had put his daughter to bed, he looked after all purchases. It was more than he thought, therefore he shouted after Bart, AC and Victor. Bart was of course the first one, who was standing before him. It wasn't such a big surprise. After all there was food in all of these bags.

"Hey Boss! What's up?" Bart asked, while munching something, when Oliver already got crumbs from Bart's mouth into his face. Bart's eyes widened immediately.

"Bart!" Oliver warned. He had seen Bart was munching something. It was no surprise, because Bart was eating always. He never got enough. Oliver asked often to himself, how Bart could eat so much.

"I was hungry boss." Bart shrugged. "I've searched through the fridge and found 'licious famous lasagne…" Bart said, when Oliver bumped his head against something and stroked over his head.

"Dammit!" Oliver cursed. "That was your fault."

_'__Dammit. That hurts. I get surely a thick bump on the head.__'_ Oliver thought.

"You have eaten the whole lasagne?" Oliver asked unbelievingly.

_'__It__'__s getting better and better. Can the day become even worse?__'_ Oliver asked himself internally. It wasn't his day today.

"What should I do, if I'm hungry, boss?" Bart said and shrugged.

_'His boss was good. He didn't have the problem to be hungry all day long.'_

"Bart! This was my favourite food." Oliver said seriously.

When Bart saw Oliver's face, he ran back into the house and closed the door behind him. Oliver shook his head and wondered where the other two of them were. Oliver sighed and carried the first paper bags to the house as he noted the closed door. Oliver searched after his keys, but didn't find them.

_'__A few minutes ago, I still had the keys.__'_ Oliver thought when he knew where they were.

"Baaart!" Oliver shouted. "Open the door." Oliver roared but nothing happened. "Baaart!" Oliver shouted again, but still happened nothing. "This isn't happening." Oliver murmured.

_'If my daughter wakes up because of that, I swear I will kill him.'_

"Open the fucking door, immediately!" Oliver said and hit against the door. Absolutely out of question that Bart let Oliver into the house. Surely not while he is roaring like this. Bart stood in the living room, where AC and Victor also standing and only staring at him.

"What?" Bart asked. AC and Victor were hearing the beating on the door. It became louder and louder. They already feared that the door would fall out any minute.

"Bart?" Victor unbelievingly asked. He couldn't believe that Bart did such a stupid thing.

"Dude, you should not leave Oliver in front of the closed door." AC said seriously.

"Why not?" Bart asked and shrugged. "He can't do something to me when he's standing outdoors." AC and Victor had a look.

"Dude!" AC said staring at Bart. AC knew Bart wouldn't get out of this without getting hurt. "You know that he will be soon in the house again?" AC said and looked anxiously to the door.

"Man, I wouldn't like to be in your skin then." Victor said seriously and AC nodded in agreement.

"Fancy just Oliver's expression on his face and then his crazy look, if he comes in his house again." AC said anxiously. He won't to be there if this happens.

_'Bart is really an idiot'_ he thought.

"Yeah, I wouldn't like to be around then." Victor agreed and AC was nodding again.

Both were looking to the door, where Oliver still beats against it. They were waiting that the door would fall out. But before this could happen, AC would be gone. He really doesn't have to be there.

"Dude, you're so dead." AC said and patted Bart on the back. "It was nice to know you." AC said serious and went to his bedroom.

"Bart, I would suggest you find yourself a new sleeping place." Victor said, patted Bart on the back and went in his bedroom too.

"AC! Vic! Amigos!" Bart shouted and became nervous. "Heyyy! You both can't leave me here." Bart complained, as none of them reacted, he realized that he had done a big mistake.

Even his Chloelicious wasn't there to save him before an angry and very pissed Oliver. Oliver still stood outdoors and hit against the door. Oliver was furious, very furious, because it was very cold outside. His feet and hands were cold, he could hardly feel them. To all evil, he also had no cap. His ears become surely blue, because of the cold and his nose was certainly quite red. He could go as Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer. If he gets hold of Bart, he'll make short work on him.

_'How dare him, to let him stay outdoors, where he was freezing his ass off in the cold. What had he all done for Bart and what has he got in return from him?'_

Oliver breathed into his hands to get them a little warmer.

"AC!" Oliver shouted, but nothing happened. He couldn't believe that also AC didn't react to his shouting. He thought if someone reacted of his shouting, then it would be AC. "Damn AC." Oliver mumbled. There was one person more who could let him into his house, but he knows that he also wouldn't let him in.

_'__I have to try at least. Right?__'_ He thought.

"Victor!" Oliver shouted and waited. He knew it. "Dammit!"He said and tried it one last time. "Pleaaaaase let me in." He pleaded, while his teeth were chattering. "I'm going to freeze to death outdoors." He said but nothing happened. "I know you're there guys." Oliver gave up, put the last paper bags on the ground, sat down on the stairs and leaned his head against the door. "This can't be true. They really let me in front of the closed door." Oliver murmured.

_'__How dare they? Wait until I can go inside again.__'_ He thought.

Oliver still stood in front of the locked door and sighed, while he was waiting for Chloe who wasn't at home yet.

"Bart!" He said again. "You're so dead." Oliver called, while he knocked his back of the head against the door.

"I know, boss." Bart called back and he really knew it.

He knew he wouldn't get out of this without getting hurt. Bart sighed and hoped his Chloelicious will help him, if she is back at home. She was the only one who could calm Oliver.

"Because of this you will not allowed to come in. You will stay outside as long as my 'licious isn't at home." Bart knew that it was anything but for good to answer his boss in such a way, but he saw no other way out.

"Bart!" Oliver roared again.

_'__Bart will pay for it.__'_ He thought.

"NO!" Bart shouted back. He won't never ever let his boss into the house, if he is all alone like now.

"If I get hold of you…" Oliver warned.

"You can talk until you're blue in the face! I do not let you into the house! By the way boss, you would never catch me, even if you would shoot your arrows. I'm still the fastest man on earth." Bart said blabbering, when already regretted it.

"Do you think so? This time you will not have the good luck to be faster." Oliver prodded. He knew Bart was the fastest man, but he was not stupid, he knew how he could get him.

_'You will see Bart. This time you're not lucky.' _

"I promise."

"What do you mean?" Bart nervously asked.

"You will see Bart." Oliver said grinning as he noticed a car. He knew that Chloe was coming home. _'__Oh thank God. It's about time.__'_ He thought and went to his wife, while she was parking her car. "Thank god, Chloe." Oliver said with a sigh. "It's about time that you're coming home." Oliver said while Chloe looked at him in surprise. She didn't know why Oliver was standing outdoors, freezing his ass off.

"Oliver?" Chloe asked in surprise and kissed her husband. "What are you doing outdoors, Honey? It's cold outside. What happened?" Chloe asked very concerned as she noticed how her husband was freezing and chattering his teeth.

"You know…I have thought…I simply lock myself out," he tried to joke, but didn't manage. Chloe took a look at Oliver and frowned.

"You never lock yourself out." Chloe seriously said, while Oliver allowed his head to sink and sighed.

"I have brought Laura into her bed and wanted to carry just the purchases inside the house…" Oliver told as Chloe already understood what had happened here.

"Bart!" Chloe said immediately. Oliver nodded as his furious and very pissed wife opened the front door. She stormed into the house.

_'__As if the day wasn__'__t stressful enough, it became even worse. First of all, Oliver and Laura had broken something. Second, Lois had called because she had problems with her little son Jonathan, as usual and finally yet important, Bart had locked out her husband.__'_ She thought.

"Baaaart! Come here. Immediately!" Chloe roared when Bart was standing in front of her. Chloe put her hands on her hips and looked furiously at him. If looks could kill, he would have fallen down right away.

"'licious." Bart grinned.

"Don't 'licious me!" Chloe said a bit too harsh, because Bart winced. "You have locked out my husband. Seriously Bart?" Chloe asked irritated.

"'licious…" Bart said when Chloe lifted her hand and Bart fell silent immediately.

"Do you know how cold it is outside?" Chloe asked furiously. "Oliver could have got pneumonia," she said seriously. "How long sat Oliver before closed door? Um? I cannot hear you Bart. How long?" Chloe asked very pissed, but got no answer. "Now you will apologize to Oliver." Chloe said, but only got an anxious look of Bart. "This is no well-intentioned council of me, but an order." Bart stood there as dazed. Mouth and eyes were wide open.

_'__So much to the fact, my Chloelicious would help me.__'_ Bart sadly thought.

"You still are standing here?" Chloe asked Bart, when he allowed his head to sink and made a big sigh.

"'licious... " he stammered.

"Go! Until, you have apologized to Oliver." Chloe said seriously, turned around and looked out for Oliver, whom she thought that he would stand behind her, but he didn't. Oliver carried the last paper bags into the house when he sneezed. It didn't slip to Chloe as she already was on the way to Oliver to take the paper bags from him, when Oliver sneezed once again. Chloe turned round to him, looked at him in concern. Oliver went to the front door and closed it.

"Were that all bags?" asked Chloe when Oliver nodded and sneezed once more. "I will put the bags away, and then I will let a hot bath into the bathtub." Chloe said and removed the whole purchases.

"I'm fine, Honey." assured Oliver and went to his wife. He helped her to remove the whole purchases.

"Like I see, you have procured everything what I had written down," noted Chloe smiling.

"Sure, what you thought? Let me guess, you thought I have forgotten something?" Oliver said laughing, when he stepped behind his wife and embraced her from the back. Chloe leaned back against his chest and gave him a kiss, which he answered with pleasure.

"Um…more…" Chloe said sighing.

Oliver had to laugh and caressed her from the earlobe up to her neck. Chloe couldn't hold back a groan, laid her hand in his nape and pressed him even more to her neck. Oliver had big troubles not to lose his control. Oliver's hands rested on Chloe's belly as she put on of his hands and kissed his fingers. Now he couldn't hold back a groaning.

"God, Chloe!" He groaned, when she freed herself of him, turned round upon him and laid her hands on his chest.

"We should better move in our bedroom." Chloe smiled in his lips when they kissed each other once more.

"I guess this is best", he returned smiling, but never loosened his lips from hers.

"What are you waiting for Tiger?" Chloe laughed, while she let her hands sinking to take the last spark of control from Oliver, who soaked up the air then.

"Tiger…?" He groaned as Chloe nodded and went smiling to their bedroom.

Oliver took a deep breath once again, when he followed Chloe in the bedroom and slammed the door behind him, so that they could finish what they had started in the kitchen. It was a long night with very little sleep.


End file.
